The Other Half of My Soul
by 0mE1516
Summary: Shuichi commets suicide


The Other Half of My Soul

By: chichi1415

**Shuichi fumbled with the keys to the apartment door. The cast on his leg and crutches were causing him great trouble, not to mention, his leg was already starting to become itchy. **

**"C'mon, before Yuki opens the door...please," the door opened just as he had finally found his key. Shuichi heard Yuki stomping through the house, then a door slams. **

**"Whew..." Shuichi mumbled quietly moving through the house. He sat down on the couch, and flipped on the TV. A news report was on, and he turned it up.**

**"Shuichi Shindou, famous pop star was assaulted today as a result of several overexcited fans. No information on whether he sustain any serious injury, but he was seen exiting the hospital this afternoon, and then getting in to a cab. We now go to a press conference with NG Studio's president, Touma Seguichi." **

**The screen went black, and then the image of Seguichi standing behind several microphones appeared.**

**"Bad Luck's lead singer Shuichi Shindou has sustained an injury serious enough for our record company to put him on leave. He will be on vacation for several weeks until his injury heals, and he is back to perfect health. And if I may remind fans; please do not try to force the stars to do anything. They are normal people and can get injured just as easily as-"Shuichi shut off the TV angrily. **

**No one had told him that he wouldn't be able to work! He cursed the cast, and grabbed his crutches. He walked over to the bathroom because he had to pee, and shut the door behind himself. After he had finished, he sat in the edge of the tub exhausted from his hectic day. When he had gathered enough strength to make it back to the couch, he started to get up. His hand slashed across Yuki's razor. He felt a flash of pain and looked down, his butt colliding with the tub rim. He picked up the razor and watched drops of blood drip off slowly, his blood. He sat there looking at it, listening to the sounds of his blood hitting the floor, and remembered how cold Yuki had been towards him lately. He wouldn't even look at Shuichi anymore much less show him signs of affection. And yesterday he had done something terrible. While they had been eating dinner, Shuichi had started talking, and Yuki ended up throwing the table, burning Shuichi's arm. It wasn't a bad burn, and it had healed overnight, but that was the first time Yuki had every harmed him. Shuichi realized he was**

**crying**

**"No...I said I wouldn't cry anymore...I promised Maiko," he held in a sob, remembering his sister and a wave of homesickness hit him. His parents had moved to American because his father had gotten a job transfer recently, and they had taken his beloved sister Maiko with them. He missed them terribly. And now, he couldn't even go to work and sing to take his mind off of them. He gave out a broken sigh in frustration, and held the blade to his wrist. He drew it across his wrist, watching the trail of blood that oozed out as if following the blade. The blood dripped faster and faster until Shuichi felt somewhat faint. There was a knock at the door, and Yuki's angry voice called out," Hey, you still in there?! It's been more than ****an**** hour! ****You dead or something?"**

**Shuichi looked up. "No, I'm still alive! Just give me a minute," he replied his voice shaking. **

**He looked down at his arm and saw that there were four cuts in his arm, creating two Xs. He pulled one of Yuki's smaller turtlenecks that had been hanging on the doorknob, and pulled it on. He grabbed the crutches and opened the door. Yuki stared down at him, "What are the crutches for? You just playing around or something?"**

**Shuichi stared at the ground, determined not to look at Yuki,"Yea. Just playing around." The sleeve of the turtleneck caught his eye. The blood had seeped through the shirt, and was still spreading. He pushed past Yuki and got over to the door. Yuki walked into the bathroom as the front door slammed ****shut,**** and a pained sigh escaped his lips. He looked around the bathroom. There was blood everywhere. "What the-" Yuki grabbed a jacket, slipped on some shoes, and ran out of the apartment. **

**Shuichi exited the building, and hailed a cab. He climbed in, getting used to using the crutches, and closed the door. "Where ****to?" ****the cab driver asked gr****uffly. "A park. Any park please.****Shuichi replied as Yuki threw open the doors and saw Shuichi in the cab. He walked over towards the cab. "Step on it**** please. I'm in a bit of a rush?****he said coolly to the driver, tapping him on the shoulder. As the cab sped away, Yuki and Shuichi's eyes met, and Yuki froze. There was something terribly cold in Shuichi's eyes that hadn't been there before. Something that didn't belong in his eyes, but belonged in the novelist's eyes. His eyes were angry, looking similar to Yuki's gold ones. **

**Shuichi handed the cab driver the owed money, leaning on the crutches. The driver noticed the blood when Shuichi handed him the money, and looked up at him, his face showing panic. "Are you alright kid?!"****he asked quickly. Shuichi gave him the most cheerful, most fake smile he had ever given anyone, "Fine." The cab driver drove away, and Shuichi looked at his now ****almost empty wallet. He closed it with a ****sigh;**** he would be riding t****he bus back to Yuki's apartment, i****f he went back. **

**He walked through the park quietly, contemplating. He sat on a bench, and looked down at his arm. The sleeve had been soaked in blood, and now it had dried. ****It**** would be almost impossible to get it off. He stood up ****a**** hobbled over to a water fountain, pushing the button. He thrust his arm underneath the water, some of the blood coming right off, and flowing freely into the drain, the water turning it pink. When he had washed off as much as he could, he took a drink of the surprisingly cold water. When his lungs started to hurt from not breathing, he straightened up and wiped his mouth in his dry sleeve. He limped back over to his crutches, and placed them under his arm, the soreness being snuffed out with pressure. He made it to the bus stop just in time to catch the last bus, and climbed on. He slid the money into the machine, and hobbled over to an open seat. After about ****forty**** minutes, the bus pulled up to the stop right in front of Yuki's apartment complex. Shuichi, got off the bus with much difficulty, and entered the apartment building. **

**When he entered the apartment, it was totally silent. He closed the door quietly, and made his way over to the couch. Before he could even enter the living room, he**** was pushed up against a wall, h****ard. "And w****here the hell have you been?"Yuki practically yelled.**

**"Why do you care?"Shuichi replied, not even trying to keep the attitude out of his voice. Shu****i****chi prayed that he wouldn't get any angrier. Yuki stared at him, his eyes seeming as if they were prying into his very soul. His scowl deepened, and his grip tightened around Shuichi's wrist. Shuichi whimpered ****quietly**** and Yuki's eyes widened, almost as if he had figured out something. "You ****didn't," he****said, "you**** couldn't ****of**** been that stupid..." Shuichi tried to wiggle out of his grasp, his cast hindering him. His leg thumped hard on the ground and Yuki looked down to see what the noise ****was, "What's**** with the cast?" "None of your damn business. You didn't care**** about me before, why start now?****Shuichi retorted angrily. Yuki leaned in closer to the ****boy, "You**** should be talking to me with respect." Shuichi shivered slightly at his tone of voice, but refused to give up control****. "Now, take off the turtleneck!" ****Yuki demanded. "I don't fee****l**** lik****e being your bitch tonight Yuki!****Shuichi said. Yuki tightened his grip on Shuichi's wrist, but the boy did not let one sound out,****"Take it off or I take it off for you." Shuichi somehow managed to get out of his grip, and pushed him off. As he hobbled away, Yuki grabbed Shuichi wet sleeve, and it ripped off. They froze, and Yuki looked at the two Xs going across Shuichi's wrist,****"What the fuck is your problem?!" Yuki lunged at ****him**** and Shuichi tripped bringing Yuki down with him. They landed on the couch, one of Yuki's legs outside of Shuichi's, the other touching his right thigh. Yuki stared into the young boy****'****s eyes. Anger that did not belong there flashed ****by**** and Yuki held the boy down angrily. "What the hell were you thinking,"****Yuki lifted one hand from ****it's****position by Shuichi's head and lifted the boy's limp hand. He showed him the cuts, and Shuichi just stared at them. "When your family moved away, I left it alone! You would come to me when you were ready to talk about it, but no! You just buried yourself in singing, and forgot about me! So, I stayed out of your way! Then you try all this bullshit about being misunderstood, so you try to commit suicide, and I look like the bad person!"****Yuki yelled angrily. Shuichi's eyes widened. Yuki had been doing this for him? **

**Just as Shuichi was ****about to**** say something, Yuki got up, and walked over to his study. He entered the room, looked back at Shuichi just lying there quickly, and slammed the door shut. Shuichi sat up...a million thought raced through his head, and he looked at the digital clock on the wall. It read 3:45 am. Shuichi yawned in spite of himself, and laid back down, utterly ****exhausted****. When he finally did manage to fall asleep, his dreams were filled with Yuki leaving him for someone more "understanding".**


End file.
